FleurpetaIs
FleurpetaIs was a houseguest in Big Brother 8 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 8 Bio Fleur was a very energetic and likable houseguest. He laid low the first two weeks, not wishing to cause trouble. He is known to have cross dressed various times in the house, becoming known as a fashionista. Unfortunately, Fleur was nominated as the replacement during week 3 and evicted 6-0, becoming the first juror. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? I am excited to be casted for BBR because I've wanting to play once again in this game, and the fact that I've been given a second chance to redeem myself, I'm very thankful. What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? This time around, I need to be less trustfull around people. I'm this type of person who trusts a person quickly, and that was a huge mistake I made on my season. What three words describe you the best and why? I would describe myself as very observant, I'm always quick to notice things. I would also describe myself as an out-going person, Once people get to know me more and more, and talk to me more, I can be very friendly and socially confident towards them. I can also describe myself as bipolar. Like I'm not even lying, sometimes I would be happy and all and sometimes I would be very angry/cranky/snappy, etc. Like I'm being honest here. Who would you love to play with this season? I would love to see WorkFromHome121 from my season. We get along and we're friends so it would be good if she was in the season, we also trust each other and she was one of my loyalties. Anything else you'd like to add? No. Bio Fleur was one of the thirteen houseguests chosen to return for a second shot in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the house, Fleur made it clear he wanted to make it to the end, and make changes to benefit his game. Behind the scenes for the first few weeks, he was plotting his best move(s) to benefit him and plotting himself in witty positions. His first time touching the block was week 3 when Bielof2 nominated Fleur as a pawn to get out Diorbarbie, who later returned via Battle-Backs. Not long after being a pawn and saved, Fleur began feeling more isolated and alone in the house, not feeling a proper connection with anyone. As a result, he decided himself to walk from the game and would of become the first juror, however swapped placements with PlushGarrett123 out of fairness. Host Opinion During his run in Big Brother 8, Fleur was very social with his housemates. He was never too much on the outside, and proved this various times. However, this also landed him in an easy pawn/target seat during weeks 1 and 3, thus being evicted during week 3. His gameplay wasn't fantastic, and mostly forgettable outside from his personality. Thus, he was given a shot in BBR to prove his potential. Starting off, he really proved himself with the strategy he spilled and the moves he wanted to make. I do feel his lack of competition wins and connections made the game less enjoyable, leading to his walk from the house. I do not wish to bash his gameplay, he tried and made it as far as he could before needing to leave. Thanks for playing, Fleur! Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Note: 1 Fleur didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He was always a have. *Him and James77778888 were always Post-POV Nominees when nominated. *He played in every competition whilst being in the house. *He always voted in minority. Category:9th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 8 Category:BB8 Jury Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:BBR Houseguests Category:Walked Players Category:10th Place Category:Canadian Houseguests